


Vignettes (Song Fic)

by korraflora



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Korrasami is Canon, Song fic, Songfic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korraflora/pseuds/korraflora
Summary: “And I never minded being on my ownThen something broke in me and I wanted to go homeTo be where you are”Korra starts her letter off by writing, “Dear Asami…” then crumples it up and throws it in the trash bin. She can’t think of anything to say that isn’t a declaration of her feelings.Song fic of Florence and the Machine’s "to be where you are" with Korra and Asami. Canon compliant Season 4.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 11





	Vignettes (Song Fic)

_“I've tried to leave it all behind me  
But I woke up and there they were beside me  
And I don't believe it but I guess it's true  
Some feelings, they can travel too” ___

____

____

Korra’s walking back to her dingy apartment after a night of pro bending. She’s sore, hurting, but most of all, blissfully alone on the sidewalk. Not a soul in sight as the night goes on. The street lamps give off a small source of light as she walks underneath them. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots her. Herself. Or what used to be herself after Zaheer was done with her. 

Korra quickly looks around her. She doesn’t spot anyone but herself. Her alter is just standing there, menacingly. Not moving. Arms down by her side, the chains around her right wrist, dangling. Head cocked to the side- watching Korra.

Suddenly the alter-Korra makes a move, metalbending the nearest trash lid straight at Korra. Korra tries to dodge it but after another night of losing in the ring, she’s a bit too slow. The lid clips her right shoulder. Korra cries out and stumbles, falling on her knees. She firebends at her alter, using her left hand. The alter-Korra moves after her in a flash of black, an evil smirk on her face.

Korra huddles in on herself, silently begging the alter to leave her alone. All Korra can do now is screw her eyes shut as the chains come towards her.

_“Oh there it is again, sitting on my chest  
Makes it hard to catch my breath  
I scramble for the light to change” ___

____

____

Korra’s eyes fly open and she wakes up in a cold sweat, sheets tangled around her torso. She breathes heavily as she comes back down from her nightmare into her surroundings. She’s in her small one room apartment. She draws her curtains back a bit and notices that the night is still pitch black. The moon is high in the sky casting a minor glow. She sits up and rubs at her sleep encrusted eyes. She yawns and thinks to herself that she misses Naga’s familiar grounding presence at a time like this. Reflecting on calming presences, she thinks of Asami and reaches for the closest letter that she just received earlier in the week. 

_“And now I'm reaching out with every note I sing  
And I hope it gets to you on some pacific wind  
Wraps itself around you and whispers in your ear  
Tells you that I miss you and I wish that you were here” ___

____

____

Korra starts her letter off by writing, “Dear Asami…” then crumples it up and throws it in the trash bin. She can’t think of anything to say that isn’t a declaration of her feelings. 

_“And I never minded being on my own_  
Then something broke in me and I wanted to go home  
To be where you are” __

____

____

Korra waits anxiously outside the double doors to the restaurant. She can’t will herself to open them. So many thoughts are flooding her head right now. What if Asami turns her back on Korra? What if she isn’t even there and it’s all a cruel joke by the universe? What if, what if, what if. Korra suddenly remembers the last letter she received from Asami in her pocket, and she pushes the doors wide open. She walks into the foyer and sees Asami.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter by the same username korraflora!


End file.
